Jose x Amy the blind date
by Soniccouples10
Summary: I suck at summeries,read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to SEGA and Disney!**

"This is the last time I let rouge pick out a dress!" A pink female hedgehog said as she messed with her sequence dress,this thing itched Rose was her name and somehow,someway,she was pulled into going on a blind date with some guy her friends picked the sequence dress that itched as much as poison Ivy."'Just looked for a red eyed parrot in a yellow suit and top hat' oh this is all a joke I'm going to flatten Rouge and Oswald with my hammer!" Amy grumbled under her breathe as she stomped her black heeled shoes to the ground as she walked up to the restaurant she was to meet this guy.

Once inside,the pink hedgehog looked around with her jade green eyes a frown on her peach was this 'Jose' at?

"Excuse me Senorita?" she heard a accented voice ask from behind her causing the rose hedgehog to turn there was the parrot Rouge had described to her, green feathers and all..the white bat just left out that he was handsome!"Are you Amy Rose?" the male in front of the shocked hedgehog asked,jaring Amy from her stupor."Y-Yeah,Amy 're Jose?"

"Sim,yes." Jose said with a smile as he kissed Amy's hand,causing her to giggle before they went to a the charmer,but they had a whole date ahead of minutes passed and they literally just sat there in awkward silence….Someone had to say something!Clearing his throat,Jose said "So,you had idea who you were meeting tonight either?" Amy smiled sheepishly as she itched her shoulder as she explained that this was just training before her friend Oswald came by with her other friend Rouge and the two dragged her to the latter's house telling the confused girl about the blind the older female made her put this stupid itchy dress on! "I hate this dress." Amy added with a growl,oh was the pink hedgehog gonna kill that bat.

Jose giggled before asking "Well,I don't look cute in it."

Amy glared at him as her ears went flat,saying dryly "This doesn't have clothe separating the sequence." The parrot winced at that,oh that had to be torture..He thought a second before a idea came to ,the brazilian said "I have something you can borrow if the thing is bothering you." the green male quickly added at the suspicious glare from the eighteen yearold "It was my amigo's girlfriend's idea saying that I should have something incase." he led her to the restroom hall and handed her a white shirt and red skirt "Hope they fit." he chuckled sheepishly.

"How did these?-" Amy shook her head smiling "Thanks Jose you're my hero." she went into the Girl's bathroom as the parrot waiting know,Jose was skeptical about this whole thing,but when Panchito and Donald told him about his date's predicament (some guy breaking her heart) he isntantly jumped in...Now to just keep that part a looked up as Amy came back out wearing the White shirt and red skirt that went to her shins,the pink hedgehog smiled saying "Thanks Jose.I feel alot better." she sighed in relief.

Her date bowed slightly,tipping his hat saying "bem vinda." Amy didn't recognize that one,as they walked back to the table she asked the green bird "What did that mean?"

"Oh." Jose said as he pulled the chair out for the pink hedgehog "It's portuguese for 'Welcome'." the Brazilian then sat down himself,leaning on his hands with a smile,jade eyes meeting red smiled with a blush before looking at her menu quick,her heart beating fast within' her chest,the hedgehog was falling for him two of them ordered their drinks and food and were back into silence...again.

Is this going to be a habit with them?Probably.

An hour later,the couple exited the restaurant and walked down the street to the park."Be honest Jose, what exactly was your reaction when you heard the words 'Blind date'?"

"I can do better." the parrot replied before making a shocked look and 'fainted' causing the hedgehog to giggle hard,this guy was suave and poised,yet he can be hilarious!.Jose got to his feet and they continued their walk,arms they got to the park,both of them sat on a bench talking about their friends,memories and their was amazing how much they got in on how crazy their friends are!.Both Jose and Amy though failed to notice a ski mask wearing man come up until he grabbed Amy from behind,knife to her throat.

The man glared at Jose saying deadly as the parrot got up. "Give me your money or pinkie here dies."Jose frowned as he dug into his pockets..only instead of a wallet,it was a BIG mallet!.Amy's eyes widened in shock along with her captor as her date said egotistically and a smirk "either this or my gun,take your pick amigo." Their 'mugger dropped the knife in fear,that hammer was huge!.  
"I thought so." Jose chuckled putting his hammer back into his pocket,grabbed his umbrella from the bench,and walked past the terrified robber leaving with a confused couldn't believe at what she just saw! Was that really the Jose Carioca she's been talking to the past few hours? He looked acted so different with that ,the hedgehog pulled her hand away ,shouting angrily "What the hell was that!?"Jose frowned in confusion as the pink female continued "Where did that attitude come from!? You looked like you would actually smash him!And what is this about a gun!? I don't see one!."

Jose held up his umbrella,aiming it at a tree and-BAM,a bullet hole is now in the pine tree nearby...she Brazilian parrot then flipped it over,using it as a guitar as music came from it."This umbrella triples as a flute,Guitar and a gun." the parrot said with a smile that turned into a frown when Amy looked in shocked anger still.

"You didn't say anything before!?" she shouted.

"You never asked!." the parrot retorted as he leaned on his umbrella."Plus,I'm friends with a rooster with two pistols and a temperamental all three of us has some sort of temper!." he glared as the hedgehog stomped closer saying "Can I trust you Carioca?"

They glared at eachother abit,red into green,beak to muzzle,for a few minutes before Jose said with a sigh "You can Senorita,but you can't let what happened get in the way of that trust." Amy blinked abit before sighing,he had a point,The hedgehog was just so use to being tricked to allow herself to fully.

Unless they were people she knew more that is.

"Sorry Jose." Amy sighed as they started walking again,the male shrugged saying "It's fine,kinda use to a temper from someone." he laughed at the sheepish grin he got from his couple continued on from the park,to a dance club and danced until one in the morning,really it was that bad now Amy's feet were now killing her thanks to dancing in the heels(not for dancing six inch heels). That Jose had to carry her on his back,despite the pink female's the parrot put his foot down,leading to arguing which then turned into defeat from Amy as Jose drew closer to her house.

Which was a few minutes from the city limit."I had a great time Jose,Thanks." Amy said with a smile after she got off the guy's back who smiled as a reply,tipping his up to the door with her,the green parrot said "Welcome Amy,it was a fun night."the couple soon climbed up the steps,stopping at the door..then came the awkward silence as Amy took out her keys,unlocking it,she then turned to Jose kissing his cheek before asking with a giggle."Four O'Clock today OK?"

Blushing,Jose nodded with a smile "Sim,Sure I'll see you at the park?" he asked smiling more when the hedgehog nodded at the idea.

Looks like this was the beginning or a lot of dates.

 **I have done it! It may seemed rushed abit,I just really wanted to do a oneshot and finish it in one day .Holy crap it has been forever since I did something Sonic related.I hope you like it ^^**

 **Jose,Donald (Described),Panchito (described) and Oswald belong to Disney**

 **Rouge and Amy belong to SEGA**


End file.
